The Childhood of Barry and Iris
by SomeRandomWriter1
Summary: It's the story of when Barry and Iris were raised as kids by Joe. Starting right off after Barry's mother was murdered, learn what happened the first week Barry lived with the Wests, how Barry and Iris first began to bond together, and how awkward it is to live with and share a bathroom your biggest crush.
1. The First Night

March 18th, 2000... Barry Allen... an 11 year old boy... saw his mother's body... his mother's dead body. His father was accused of her murder. He knew it was some strange yellow blur that did it. But he couldn't understand what it was or how it happened. All Barry knew for sure was... he had no family. Barry was sitting in the back of a police car that was being driven by Joe West. Joe was a friend of his parents' and the father of his best friend at school: Iris. Barry didn't say a word to Joe the entire time he rode in his car. Barry could barely process what was going on. He had no living grandparents or uncles or aunts. Who was going to take care of him? Barry realized suddenly he had no family now. But why did his only family have to be destroyed like it did? To Barry, the world went from being a place he understood to a world that was now impossible to understand.

Joe West didn't say a word as he drove Barry in his police car. He knew Barry was in bigger shock than him, but he was still shocked too. Joe knew Barry's father: Henry for several years. Henry was the kindest doctor he ever met, and provided the police department sometimes with a small degree of forensic help. He never thought of Henry as a killer. But the evidence was already clear. Joe felt terrible Barry had to experience what just happened to him. As a cop he knew kids from parents who were criminals almost never turned out well, and didn't want that kind of life to happen to Barry. By-passing usual protocols for this situation, Joe decided to take Barry to his home. His plan was to take care of Barry until any next-of-kin could be found (even though Joe knew that wasn't going to happen). When they got to the house, Joe helped Barry inside and immediately saw Iris inside on the stair well silently watching what was going on. Joe then looked at Iris and said, "Why aren't you asleep?" With a simple response Iris said, "I was waiting for you to bring Barry home." Joe then got calmer and said, "Well it looks like he's going to be staying with us for a while. You mind showing him the guest room sweet heart?" Iris nodded and held out her hand to Barry offering to hold it.

Second later, Iris was walking beside Barry as they slowly walked up the stairs and towards the guest room. As they walked, Iris wasn't sure what to say to Barry. Yes, _her_ mother had died too but that was so long ago, she could barely remember. Plus, her mother hadn't been killed by a family member. Iris always had her dad and an extended family to lean back on. Barry had no one. Iris wanted to say something inspirational that would help Barry feel better. She wanted to say that great speech that made all of the pain go away. But she had nothing to say. She especially didn't want to tell Barry she was _sorry for his loss_, because she always believed that reminding people they lost something only made it worst. So she said nothing as she helped Barry into the guest room, and then walked away.

Iris went to bed and began to fall asleep. However two hours later she heard a sound come from downstairs. It was the sound of crying. Iris got up and slowly went downstairs into the living room, only to see Barry on the couch crying. Seeing that Barry had brought his belongings downstairs with him, Iris could tell Barry had been thinking about leaving but couldn't bring himself to do it. Iris wished she could do something to help Barry feel better. She wished she could do something because Barry had once helped her a great deal. Iris remembered how she used to wear her mother's wedding ring on a necklace for years. However during a zoo trip in fifth grade, she lost it. The impact of losing that ring hurt greatly since for Iris: this was the only thing of her mom's that she owned. She cried throughout lunch, throughout the rest of the field trip, and on the bus ride back. However Barry sat next to Iris the whole time she cried. He didn't say anything. He just sat with her and held her hand. For Iris: Barry just being there for her somehow just made her feel better. Suddenly Iris knew what she had to do.

Iris walked slowly over to the couch. Soon Barry turned his head to look at her. On Barry's face was a look of shame. Iris at first thought the look of shame was from Barry feeling bad about what his father had done, but soon realized that Barry looked ashamed to be caught crying. Without a look of dis-content or disgust on her face, Iris simply sat next to Barry on the couch with only love in her eyes as she looked at Barry's face. As soon as she sat down, Barry immediately leaned over and put his head on Iris' lap. Barry continued to cry even more as Iris put one hand on Barry's back and the other hand on Barry's head. Tears continued to come out of Barry's eyes as he began to sob while Iris simply sat still, only moving her left hand as she began to use it to stroke Barry's hair. Iris had no words to say to make Barry feel better. She had no action she could take right now to improve Barry's life. All she could do now right was simply sit with Barry and be with him as he cried. And for Barry... that was all it took... to help him feel a little bit better.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_*Author's Note - So what do you all think so far? The goal of this series is to tell all about the early years of when Barry and Iris lived together and were raised by Joe. What parts of this back story do you want to see? Any tales of when they were young that were referenced on the show that you want to make sure I expand on? Be sure to leave your request and feedback in the comments or via private message. Hope you all enjoy what's to come._


	2. Iris' Hero

Joe West woke up one morning in his bed to hear through the floorboards the sound of a familiar musical on the television. Knowing exactly what was going on, Joe slowly got up and headed downstairs to see Barry laying on the couch covered by a blanket watching the movie: _Singin' in the Rain_. Joe sighed and then said, "Barry..._ this_ musical again?" Without showing any emotion Barry said, "It's the only one you have. I like it." Joe then sat in a chair near Barry and said, "Barry... you can't camp out here watching this movie every day. Barry... I know it's been less than a week since... well... you moved in here. But it's time for you to go back to school." Barry then said, "I don't wanna go to school. Not yet. I still feel sick. Can I just wait one more day?" Joe sighed, then got up and said, "Okay. One more day."

A few hours later, Barry opened the door to the house and peeked outside for a moment. Then Barry ran out of the house fully dressed and ran towards the main neighborhood sidewalk. Suddenly Joe in his police car came screeching right over to the sidewalk and stopped. Joe then stepped out of the police car causing Barry to stop dead in his tracks. Joe with a very practical look on his face said, "So... guess you're not sick anymore. Care to tell me where you were planning on going?" Barry then with determination his face and voice said, "I'm gonna go to the prison and tell the people in charge there what I saw. My dad didn't murder my mom. It was the man in the lightning! I know prisoners are allowed to see visitors. Let me see him!" Joe then said, "Barry, this is the fourth time you've run out of the house, and the fourth time I'm gonna tell you the same thing. You can't see your dad. And that's an order from your current guardian and a cop. And since you're obviously in a more lively mood now, it's time for you to head back to school. Come on. Get in the squad car."

Later that day Barry was walking through the hallway of his school alone. As he walked the world felt like a blur around him. He couldn't make out any faces around him but could hear distinct murmurs and whispers that mentioned his name. Barry then suddenly had all noises around him become blocked out by the faint faraway sound of ballet music. Barry then walked towards the source of the music and entered a dance classroom where Iris was by herself wearing ballet tights as she was practicing an elegant ballet dance. Barry did a light tap on the door to get Iris' attention. Iris turned to see Barry and with a surprised face she said, "Barry. You came to school." Barry did a light nod and said, "Yeah. That was nice what I saw by the way. How long have you been practicing that routine?" Iris then said, "Much longer than necessary. You know how I've been practicing to be a professional ballerina for years right?" Barry did a little smirk as he said, "Since we were nine. Remember how you used to use me as your first dance partner until your dad finally got you enrolled in classes." Iris smirked too as she said, "Oh yeah. Well I finally got the nerve to sign up for a big recital happening next week and I am so nervous. Can you watch me for a bit and tell me how good my full routine looks?" Barry then said, "Sure. But I thought you usually ask you dad for feedback." Iris began to look up as she said, "Usually I do but he's been so busy this week dealing with you moving in and..." Barry's eyes shifted a bit as Iris's eyes widened with a look of guilt on her face. Iris then began to look worried and ashamed as she said, "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like you moving in has annoyed me but..." Barry then lifted his hand up slightly and said, "It's okay. How about I watch your full routine and let you know how it looks." Iris sighed and then said, "Okay."

Later that afternoon Barry and Iris were walking out of school together when suddenly a taller boy named Tony walked over to the two. Tony smirked as he said, "Heard you living with Iris and her cop dad now huh, Allen?" Barry rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah. Whatever Tony." Barry and Iris then tried to walk away but Tony followed them and said, "Well you better watch your back Iris. You know they say. All kids turn out like their parents you know. So before you know it, Barry is probably gonna try to murder you in your sleep." Barry started to look angry as he began to make a fist. Iris then put a hand on Barry's shoulder and said, "Come on Barry. He's not worth it." Tony then loudly said, "I mean your dad killed the woman he loved, and since you _love_ Iris so much, you must wanna kill _her_." Barry then quickly turned around and ran at Tony with his fists out as he yelled, "Raaaaaaaah!"

An hour later Barry was sitting in the bathroom on a stool with his shirt off as Iris sat behind him putting band-aids on his back. Iris then sprayed a special disinfectant on Barry's back causing Barry to yell, "Ahh!" Iris then said, "Yeah, I know it stings but it'll help you feel better quicker." Barry then said, "Ugg. I know Tony is bigger than me but how can someone that size hit _that_ hard?" As Iris wrapped a large bandage around Barry's waist she said, "Just be glad he left your face alone. With any luck, dad won't notice a thing. Now stay still. I wanna finish bandaging you up so I can get started on my homework. I've already fallen behind this week a ton having to help take care of..." Iris suddenly stopped talking as she again had a look of guilt, shame, and worry on her face. Barry then stood up and only glanced at Iris as he said, "It's okay Iris. I know this whole thing stinks for all of us." Barry then put his shirt back and on and began to step out of the bathroom. Iris then stood up and said, "Barry, wait!" Barry then turned around to look at Iris. Iris then said, "Do you know that there's a bus that goes through this neighborhood that's on a route close to the prison?"

Later that afternoon Joe walked into the house to seeing Iris working on her homework alone. With a concerned look on his face, Joe walked over to Iris and said, "Where's Barry?" Iris then looked at her dad with a simple expression and said, "Taking a shower." Joe then with a straight forward face said, "At 3:00 in the afternoon? If I got up those stairs, am I gonna see Barry Allen? Or am I gonna ground you for a week for lying to me?"

In a meeting room at the Central City Prison, Barry sat a table by himself. Suddenly a guard opened the door to the room and allowed Barry's father Henry to walk in. Barry then ran over to his dad and yelled, "Dad!" Barry tried to hug his dad but the guard nearby stopped Barry and said, "Sorry. No physical contact. Five minutes Allen." An upset Barry then looked at his father who said, "Sit down son." Barry and Henry then sat on opposite sides of a table as Henry said, "Barry, how did you get here?" Barry then said, "I ran. Joe wouldn't bring me here. He wouldn't let me see you. I hate him." Henry then said, "No. Don't say that. It isn't Joe that doesn't want you to come here. _I_ don't want you to come here. I don't want you to see me like this." Barry then stood up and looked at the guard as he said, "You have to let him go. My dad didn't do these things. He didn't hurt my mom. It was the man in the lightning. The lightning man killed my mom." Henry then sternly looked into Barry's eyes and said, "Barry. Look at me. You can't help me. Okay. Now Joe's gonna look after you until I get out of here. You just be the good boy that your mom and I know you are." Barry then hugged his dad but seconds after, he had to see the sight of his dad being pulled away by a guard. Once his dad was gone, Barry turned around to see Joe standing at the back of the room. Barry put his head down low as he walked towards Joe. Joe then casually put a hand on Barry's shoulder and said, "Come on Barry. Lets go."

Minutes later Joe was driving his car down the road as Barry sat next to him. The two sat silently together for a moment. Eventually Joe broke the silence and said, "I'm sorry for not telling you Barry. It's what your dad asked me to do. But listen. I know this is hard to hear but your dad was right. There's nothing you can do to help him. So rather than keep trying to help him... try to find somebody else who needs your help instead." Barry then simply turned his face away from Joe and looked out the window as he sighed.

A week later it was the evening of the big school dance recital. Barry and Joe were sitting in the front as an announcer said, "And performing next with a solo ballet routine is Iris Ann West." Everyone began to clap as Iris stepped onto the stage in her ballet outfit. A musical recording then began to play on the speakers of the room as Iris looked at the audience. However suddenly... Iris froze up. Sweat appeared in her face as Iris looked panicked and found herself completely unable to move. Joe had a worried look on her face as several people in the audience began to whisper and murmur. Only Iris' eyes moved as she began to look across the room at the disappointed looking people in the room. Then Iris' eyes looked at Barry and Barry looked back at Iris, seeing the pain and shame on her face. Then suddenly without warning Barry jumped out of his seat and ran onto the stage and stood near Iris. Barry then held out his hand, and suddenly Iris felt herself able to move again as she found herself holding Barry's hand. Barry and Iris then both each lifted a knee up and began to do the ballet routine together. As the music continued, the two began to dance around the room, jump, twirl, spin, and gracefully move in unison together. The entire audience became mesmerized as they watched Barry and Iris dance perfectly in sync together. Then as the music reached it's end, Iris tripped and began to fall backwards but Barry instantly caught Iris with his town arms. Then the music ended, and both Barry and Iris looked at the audience smiling making Iris' fall look like it was done on purpose. The entire audience then got up and clapped and cheered for the two. As Barry continued to hold Iris in his arms, Iris looked up at Barry and said, "Barry Allen... you're my hero." Barry smiled as he looked down at Iris and said, "Well I try." The two smiled at one another and then smiled for the audience as the applause continued.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_*Author's Note - So what do you all think so far? What other parts of Barry and Iris' back story do you want to see? Any additional tales of when they were young that were referenced on the show that you want to make sure I expand on? Be sure to leave your request and feedback in the comments or via private message. Hope you all enjoy what's to come._


	3. Running the Other Way

Young Barry Allen poked his head out his bedroom to see if anyone was in the hallway between the door to his bedroom and the bathroom. Seeing there was nobody, Barry grabbed a change of his clothes in one arm and stepped into the hallway wearing just his underwear. However suddenly Barry bumped into Iris who was wearing nothing but a towel tied around her body. The two both jumped back a bit as Iris said, "Oh. Hey Barry. Were you about to take a shower?" A humiliated looking Barry then tried to hold his clean clothes in front of his underwear as he nervously turned his head slightly away from Iris as he said, "Um, yeah. Were you?" As Iris stood casually wearing just her tied up white towel that was going down from her arm pits to just above her knees she said, "Yeah. But you can go first." Barry then still looking nervous said, "No, no. You go ahead. Ladies first." Iris then smiled a bit and said, "Okay. Thanks." Iris then walked past Barry as Barry found himself starring at Iris' back and realized her towel didn't extend as far down covering her body in the back causing the lower area of her butt to come into view. Barry began to tilt his head down a bit to get a better view but suddenly Iris turned her head around and said, "Oh. Your underwear." Barry then suddenly stood up straight to attention and said, "What!? What is it?" Iris then said, "Well since I know you wear white underwear now, do you want me to wash your underwear with mine? You know, since we can't mix whites with colors in our washing machine." Barry looking nervous again said, "Um... okay. Yeah. Sure. I'll put them in the gray hamper from now on if you want." Iris smiled as she said, "Okay." Iris then began to walk away as Barry _this time_ quickly ran back into his room and shut the door.

That afternoon Barry and Iris were walking out of school together as Iris said, "So Barry. You want to come with me tomorrow to do some bathing..." A nervous looking Barry then said, "Bathing!? I have no interest in us bathing together! Never crossed my mind!" Iris then casually said, "Um, I was going to say: do you want to come with me tomorrow to do some bathing suit shopping. Summer is soon and I didn't know if your current set of trunks still fit." Barry then said, "Oh. Um..." Suddenly the two heard a voice say, "What's the matter dweeb?" Barry and Iris turned their heads and saw Tony walking towards them. Barry then said, "Not now Tony." Tony then said, "Why don't you wanna go swimsuit shopping with Iris here? Don't wanna see her try on any hot bikinis? Or are you not into girls and that explains why you always carry around those magazine full of hot men." An angry Barry then said, "Those are science magazines with award winning forensics experts on the covers." Tony smirked as he said, "Oh, I see. You only read those magazines for the _articles_. Well maybe you're right. I mean I guess those scientists are all you have to look up to now that daddy is serving a life sentence in prison." Barry then made a fist and ran at Tony as he yelled, "Grrrrraaaaaaahhhh!"

Barry sat in the living room with his shirt off as Iris began spraying a disinfectant spray on Barry. Barry then yelled, "Ahh! Why does medicine have to sting so much?" Iris then said, "I don't know. Why do you keep trying to fight with Tony?" Barry then said, "He says nothing but lies Iris. Someone has to stop him." Iris then said, "We all know those things aren't true Barry. You don't have to fight him to make a point." Barry then said, "But... he does mean things to you too Iris. And I'm worried one day he might... you know... go too far." Suddenly the front door opened and Joe stepped in. A surprised Iris then said, "Dad!" Barry then quickly put his shirt back on as he said, "Oh hey Joe." Joe then stepped towards the two and said, "Barry. What was Iris putting on your back?" Iris then said, "Nothing dad." Barry then said, "Yeah. Nothing." Joe then said, "Barry. Don't keep secrets from me like this. Now show me your back." Barry then lifted his shirt up and Joe saw several bandages and bruise marks on Barry. Joe then looked at Barry's face and said, "Barry. Who did this?" Barry tried to look away from Joe as humiliation covered his face. Iris then straight forwardly said, "Some bully at school. He keeps trying to mess with Barry and is always trying to pick a fight." Joe took a deep breath in and then a deep breath out. Then Joe looked at Iris and said, "Iris. Get our boxing gloves. Barry. We're going to take a little trip to the park."

Several minutes later Barry was wearing boxing gloves as he practiced hitting against Joe hands. As Joe was on his knees in front of Barry, Iris stood a few feet away from Barry saying, "Come on Barry. You can do it." Barry who was just throwing his fists around in his frustration was then told by Joe, "Barry. You gotta focus." A very frustrated Barry then said, "I am." Joe then motioned to Barry to stop and said, "Son, son. You're getting frustrated. You need to learn how to control your emotions. Iris, come here sweety." Iris then walked in front of Barry with her own boxing gloves already on her hands. Realizing Joe wanted the two to combat each other, a confused Barry said, "You want me to hit a girl?" A smiling Iris then said, "He wants you to _try_." Joe then said, "Relax Barry. I've had in her class since she was six. She's tougher than she looks." Barry then looked at Iris for a moment and then swung several times at her. Iris then ducked and moved away from each swing Barry took at her, and then eventually hit him in the stomach causing Barry to fall to the ground. Iris then helped Barry back up as she said, "Sorry Barry." Joe then in a loving manner put his arms around Barry and said, "Son. Sometimes the best way to win a fight is not to start one. But if you do come across somebody you know you can't beat, be smart. It's okay to run the other way. All right?" Barry nodded and said, "All right."

The next day Barry walked out of school by himself with an upset look on his face. Iris then from nearby ran up to Barry and said, "Hey. Still wanna go swimsuit shopping today?" Barry nodded and said, "Sure." As the two began to walk down a sidewalk together Iris said, "Sorry again about knocking you down yesterday." Barry then said, "It's okay. It's just... Iris, if you already knew how to fight, then why haven't you tried taking on Tony before?" Iris then said, "Because he's a waste of time. Unless he puts me in a situation where I have no choice but to fight with my fists, I'm always going to look for another way. You gotta think smarter. Not fight harder." Barry then said, "Yeah. It's just..." Iris then put an arm around Barry and said, "Hey. It's okay. I do appreciate that you wanna fight for your dad's honor... and mine." Barry then made a happy smile as he continued to allow Iris to keep her arm around him.

In a large mall clothing store, Barry stood next to a changing booth with several dresses in his hands while in a slightly upset tone Barry said, "I thought you said we were just gonna go _swimsuit_ shopping." Barry then heard Iris in the changing room say, "Well if we're gonna get swimsuits, we gotta proper summer outfits as well." Barry then said, "How can you even afford all of these outfits anyway?" Iris then said, "Grandma Esther always sends me a check around this time every year for summer outfits. She thinks dad doesn't provide enough pretty clothes for his little girl. Now hold on. I'm gonna try on the swimsuits now. Barry. Can you hand me the first blue bikini from the pile? I'm ready to put it on." Barry then said, "Ready right now? You mean... you're not wearing anything at this moment?" Iris then said, "Uh, yeah. Now hand me the blue bikini set so I can try it on." Barry then slowly pushed the blue bikini set under the door as he tried to keep his head turned in the opposite direction of the door. Iris then took the blue bikini set from Barry and began to put it on. Barry then stood up straight sweating a bit but then he suddenly Iris say, "Oh shoot. It's hard to tie this top on. Barry, could you come in here and help me tie my bikini top in the back?" A suddenly frightened looking Barry said, "You want me to come in to the changing room... with you?" Iris then said, "Don't worry, My bikini bottom is already on and my chest is covered up. I just need you to tie me up in the back."

Barry then took a deep breath and stepped into the changing room to see Iris standing in her near complete bikini with just two string hanging in the back. As Iris held her bikini top in place by placing her hands over her chest, Barry slowly took the two strings behind Iris and tied them tight together. Once Barry was done he stepped a few feet away from Iris. Iris then looked at herself in the changing room mirror as she said, "Hmm. What do you think Barry?" Barry then said, "I think blue suits you Iris." Iris then said, "Yeah but what about this whole bikini look? Do you think my body looks good enough to wear one compared to all of the other girls at school?" A confused sounding Barry said, "What do you mean?" Iris then said, "I don't know. Sometimes I just don't feel like I'm good looking enough to wear one of these." Barry then put a hand on Iris' shoulder and had her look at her body in the mirror again as he said, "Iris, don't say that. I mean just look at yourself. You're beautiful." Iris then began to smile as she said, "Aww. Barry..."

Suddenly the two were interrupted by the sound of Tony say, "Aww. How stupid." Barry and Iris then turned their heads and saw Tony standing at the door of the changing room. Barry then said, "What is up with you? Do you follow us around or something?" Tony then said, "No. I just sense stupidity and try to do humanity a favor by wiping it off the planet. Like you Allen. Can't believe you'd stand in a room alone with a girl as hot as Iris and not try to take a peak under that bikini of hers." Iris then said, "Get out of here Tony.." Tony then said, "Aww come on Iris. A girl doesn't wearing a tight swimsuit like that_ not_ wanting a guy to peak under it. Come here." Then before Iris could react, Tony ran at her with his hands out and immediately pinned Iris' arms to the wall. Barry then ran at Tony as he said, "Stop it." Tony then kicked Barry into a wall and said, "Get lost loser." Barry then hit the wall and fell down. As Iris was pinned down by Tony she said, "No Tony. Let go!" Tony then said, "Come on. You know you like it." Then Barry got on his knees looking lost at what to do. But then suddenly inspiration hit and Barry sprung into action. Barry then jumped forward and grabbed Tony's pants and quickly pulled them down. Tony suddenly looked humiliated as both Barry and Iris instantly noticed the underwear Tony was wearing had a brown stain on it. Barry and Iris then both began to chuckle a bit as Barry said, "Wow. Did someone soil themselves in school today?" Tony then turned to look at Barry as he pulled his pants back up and said, "You! I'm gonna get you Allen!" Barry then ran out of the changing room as Tony took a step forward but then looked down and saw a bag on the ground. Tony then picked up the bag and said, "I'll take that." A worried looking Iris said, "No. That's my bag!" Tony then said, "It's my bag now!"

Tony then ran out of the changing room and saw Barry running through the store away from him. Tony then ran towards Barry as he yelled, "You're dead Allen! Dead! Just like your mother!" Barry continued to keep running and then dashed behind a corner. Barry caught his breath for a moment as he looked around trying to figure out his next plan of action. Then Barry saw the exit to the store and smirked. Barry then ran through the store's doorway and stood several meters away from it. Tony then saw where Barry was as he yelled, "Get over here right now!" Barry then loudly said, "Why? Can't you catch me on your own?" Tony then ran towards Barry as he yelled, "Oh, you're mine now Allen!" Tony then suddenly ran through the store doors causing the alarm to sound. Immediately several mall cops ran towards Tony and grabbed him. Tony suddenly stopped moving in confusion as one of the cops said, "Where do you think you're going young man?" A confused looking Tony said, "Huh? What?" Barry then smiled as he said, "Iris' bag you took from her. She was using it to hold her new clothes she was shopping for. Only she hadn't rung them up yet." One of the mall cops then said, "Hey. I've busted you before for causing trouble here. Come with us kid. We've got some important calls to make on your behalf." The mall cops then dragged Tony away as he yelled, "I'm gonna get back at you for this one day Allen! Mark my words!" Barry simply smirked as he took the bag back into the store.

A few days later Barry and Iris were sitting on a small beach near a lake sitting on beach chairs as Iris was wearing her new blue bikini and Barry was wearing swim trunks that were the same color. Iris then looked at Barry and said, "So did you hear? Tony got in so much trouble after getting caught the other day that his mom sent him off to military school. We won't be seeing him for a long time." Barry smiled and said, "Yes." Iris then said, "But I still don't get it. How did you help him get caught to begin with?" Barry then said, "Easy. Just remembered how you said I had to think smarter and not fight harder, and when Joe told me how it's okay to run the other way. So I decided to get Tony all riled up so he wouldn't think straight, and used his hard head against him." Iris smiled as she said, "Well... thanks for everything you did for me this week Barry Allen." Barry then said, "What? The saving you from Tony thing? No big." Iris then said, "Well there's that. But thanks also... for telling me I'm beautiful. It meant a lot to hear that." Barry smiled as he said, "You're welcome Iris." The two then both giggled a bit as they turned their heads and looked at the beautiful view of the lake together.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_*Author's Note - So what do you all think so far? What other parts of Barry and Iris' back story do you want to see? Any additional tales of when they were young that were referenced on the show that you want to make sure I expand on? Be sure to leave your request and feedback in the comments or via private message. Hope you all enjoy what's to come._


	4. Thank You for Her

One morning Barry was stepping out of his room fully dressed as he saw Joe knocking on the door to Iris' room. Joe then said, "Iris, sweety. Time for school." Iris then opened the door showing she was still in her pajamas with a very sick look on her face. Iris then in a groggy voice said, "Yeah dad. Just give me a sec." Joe then quickly felt Iris' forehead and said, "Whoa. Your head is burning hot. You've got a real deal fever going on. You are staying home from school today young lady until you get better. Now go back to bed." A concerned looking Barry then said, "Iris is sick? Do you need me to stay home and take care of her?" Joe then said, "No. She'll be fine on her own for a few hours. _You_ are going to school though and that's final."

Iris was laying in her bed alone in her room barely able to move as she looked up at the ceiling and said, "Well dad is gone now. And here I am. Laying here all alone, feeling super sick and exhausted. So now what do I do?" Suddenly Barry walked into Iris' room through the open door and said, "What you're going to do is stay on the couch as I give you this Tylenol I bought at the convenience store along with some water." A surprised looking Iris said, "Barry, what are you doing here?" A smiling Barry said, "I skipped school today so I could come take care of you." A now concerned looking Iris then said, "But it dad finds out you missed classes..." Barry then said, "Iris, some things and some people are worth the risk. Besides, no sick person should stay home alone. Now you want the Tylenol and water I got for you or not?" Iris then said, "Well my head _is_ really hurting, so... okay."

About an hour later Barry was walking up the stairs with a plate of toast as he said, "Okay Iris. I've got fresh toast for you. And it's buttery. Now do you also want some..." Barry then walked into Iris' room and saw Iris was not in there. A suddenly panicked looking Barry yelled, "Iris! Iris, where are you!?" Barry then heard from far away Iris yell, "I'm in the shower Barry!" Barry then ran over to the bathroom door and upon hearing the shower was on, Barry yelled, "Iris! You're sick! You should be in bed." Iris then said, "I'm a girl Barry. And a girl needs to get clean every... Ahhhh!" A scared looking Barry said, "What!? What is it!?" Iris then yelled, "Ugg. I slipped and fell on the shower floor. Oww! I can't get up! Oww! My back! Help me Barry! Please!" Barry then reached for the door as he said, "I'm coming Iris!" But then Barry suddenly stopped himself as he began to looked panicked again as he yelled, "Uh, Iris! Do you have clothes on?" Barry then heard Iris yell, "No Barry! I typically don't wear clothing in the shower! Now come help me! My back really hurts!" Barry looking very panicked now said "I... um..." Barry then quickly went into a closet and grabbed a pair of safety goggles and then stuffed socks in them and quickly put the goggles on his face. With the socks blocking his vision, Barry opened the door to the bathroom and said, "I'm coming Iris!" Barry then quickly rushed into the bathroom as he said, "Okay. Just tell me if I'm not moving in the right direction. All right. I'm reaching down to help you up now and... Huh. Hey Iris. Why does you elbow feel so big?" Iris then said, "That's my butt Barry." Barry then yelled, "Ahhh!"

Barry helped Iris (who was wearing a bath robe now) walk back into her room and had her gently lay down on her bed. Iris then smirked a bit as she said, "Thanks Barry. I guess that was kind of dumb of me to take a shower when I could barely stand." Barry then sat on a chair next to Iris as he said, "Don't feel bad Iris. No one thinks straight when they're ill. I just don't get why _you_ of all people have to be sick though." Iris then said, "Hey. People get sick all of the time Barry. That's life." An upset looking Barry then said, "But it shouldn't be Iris. You're one of the nicest people in the world I know. Nothing bad should ever happen to you. People that have never made bad choices should never get sick, or get hurt... or be accused of doing bad things they didn't do." A concerned looking Iris then said, "Barry, this isn't about just me anymore is it?" Barry who looked more upset now said, "It's just... my parents never did anything wrong. And now my dad is in prison and my mom is well... gone. And now you're sick and... why do such terrible things have to happen to good people?" Barry and Iris both sat silently for a moment.

Then Iris broke the silence and said, "I don't have an answer Barry. But I do know the good Lord has a way of taking a bad situation and making something good come out of it. Like remember when you told me when you were six and your parents' car broke down on your way to the science expo?" Barry smiled and said, "Yeah. But we found a diner and saw fireworks that night and it wound up being the happiest day I ever had with them." Iris then said, "You see. No one wants a car to break down, but something good _can_ happen after something bad like that occurs. And Barry... I know this might seem kind of wrong to say but... I never wanted anything bad to happen to you or your parents but... I'm glad that now you live here with me and my dad. You know deep down I always felt like our family was incomplete." Barry then said, "Because your mother died?" Iris then said, "Sort of. But... deep down, I always felt like I was supposed to have something like a brother in my life. And with you here... it just feels like me and you living under the same roof... this just feels right." Iris then reached out and touched Barry's hand as she said, "I'm glad you're in my life Barry Allen." Barry then gently held Iris' hand in his own as he said, "I'm glad you're in my life too Iris West."

Several hours later Iris was laying in her bed asleep. From the hallway Barry walked in and said, "Iris, you wanna... Oh. You're asleep." Barry then walked towards Iris and sat in the chair near her bed. Barry sat silent for a moment but then softly said, "God... I know I've been complaining to you a lot for the last year. Asking you to change things. Asking you to give me the power to go back in time and save my mother so I could live happy with my parents again. But _today_ I just wanna say... thank you. Thank you for letting _her_ be a part of my life. Thank you for letting me get the chance to look at her beautiful face and get the chance to talk to her, walk next to her, and simply see her smile every day. Lord, thank you... for _her_."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_*Author's Note - So what do you all think so far? What other parts of Barry and Iris' back story do you want to see? Any additional tales of when they were young that were referenced on the show that you want to make sure I expand on? Be sure to leave your request and feedback in the comments or via private message. Hope you all enjoy what's to come._


	5. Iris and Barry's First

***FIVE YEARS LATER...**

Sixteen year old Barry Allen was walking down the hallway of the West home with a pile of clean laundry in his hands as he said "Hey Iris. Got your clean laundry. Hey remember, it's not smart to stuff the washing machine with too much..." Suddenly Barry opened the door to Iris' room and got wide eyed as he saw Iris in just her bra and panties on top of another guy wearing just underwear as they were kissing and wrapping their arms around each other. Suddenly Iris turned her head to see Barry and said, "Oh shoot." Barry then starring at Iris with a look of pain on his face said, "I... I'm sorry." Barry then turned around and walked away as Iris got up and said, "Barry, wait!" Iris then put on a bath robe and rushed into the hallway as she said, "Barry, I can explain." Barry turned to look at Iris and said, "It's okay Iris. You're a mature woman that knows how to make mature choices." Iris then said, "Look, I'm sorry we weren't careful around you. It's just that dad doesn't quite approve of Keenan and it's hard to sneak him in here since dad is usually home when I am now. You aren't gonna tell him about this are you?" Barry looked down for a moment, but then looked up and said, "Iris, I... I... I'm gonna tell Joe... that... you know maybe we should switch rooms. I mean the noise from the street is bothering me. Of course we'll neglect to tell Joe the tree near my window makes it much easier to sneak people in and out." With wide eyes and a happy voice Iris said, "Wait. You serious?" Barry then made a small smile as he said, "Hey. I'm always here to help you out Iris." Iris then hugged Barry as she said, "Oh my gosh! Thank you Barry Allen. You are amazing!" Barry hugged Iris back while with a sad look on his face he said, "Yeah, I sure am."

A few weeks later in his new bedroom Barry was sitting on his bed reading a magazine when Iris came in. Iris then said, "Okay. Just so we can avoid another awkward walk in moment like a few weeks ago, I'm gonna have Keenan over this Friday night when dad is at his conference." Barry nodded and said, "Cool." Iris then said, "But... I did tell Keenan he could invite his cousin Diana over so you and her could spend some time together." Barry then said, "Really? Why?" Iris then sat on the bed next to Barry and said, "Because she totally has a crush on you." Barry then said, "What? But we've been just science lab partners for the last three years. She just likes working with someone who enjoys chemistry as much as she does." Iris then said, "Barry, a girl doesn't secretly beg the science teachers to keep partnering you two together unless she thinks you have two have _real chemistry_ together. Come on. Give her a chance." Barry sighed and then said, "Okay. Tell her I'm cool with her coming over."

A few days later in the evening Barry was pacing back and forth in his room looking nervous. Suddenly Iris wearing just a bath robe stepped into the room and knocked causing Barry to jump a bit. Iris then said, "Just got a text from Keenan. He says he and Diana are on the way." Barry nodded and said, "Thanks. But... why are you wearing so little right now?" Iris then said, "Well... it's because... I think this is gonna be the night me and Keenan go _all the way_." A wide eyed Barry said, "What? Are you sure you're ready?" With a smile Iris nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm ready. Still nervous but... ready. Hey though. Hope you have a good time with Diana. Have fun bro." Iris then walked out of the room as a sad looking Barry said, "Yeah. Thanks."

An hour later, Barry and an Asian teenage girl: Diana were sitting on Barry's bed next to each other. The two were holding hands as Diana said, "Barry. You know I've always liked you right?" Barry nodded and said, "It's... come across my mind." Diana then said, "Barry... I want you." Diana then took her shirt off exposing her blue bra to Barry. She then pulled her pants off exposing her panties and then laid on the bed. Barry then slowly pulled his shirt off and got on all fours hovering over Diana. Diana then looked up at Barry and said, "You ready?"

The next morning Barry was wearing a bath robe as he was preparing breakfast in the kitchen as Iris walked in also wearing a bath robe. Iris smiled as she said, "Good morning. Mmm, that smells good." Barry then said, "Thanks. So... did you have a nice night?" Iris then said, "Yeah. Me and Keenan. We... we went all the way. It was a little fast but... it was amazing. How about you? Did you and Diana..." Barry made a little smile as he said, "We had a good time too." Iris smiled and said, "I'm real happy for you Barry. Hey, thanks again for not telling dad about me and Keenan. It's real cool that we can both be so totally honest and open with each other about everything." Barry then said, "Yep. That's us. Two teenagers that can be completely honest and open with each other about everything."

_*Twelve Hour Earlier_

Barry then slowly pulled his shirt off and got on all fours hovering over Diana. Diana then looked up at Barry and said, "You ready?" Suddenly the two heard in the nearby room Iris moaning as she said, "Oh Keenan. Oh yes. Pump it harder into me. Harder! Harder! Ohhhhh!" Barry then looked away with a face that showed concern. Diana saw this and then said, "It's _her_ you like isn't it?" Barry looked down and said, "What? No. I..." Diana then sat up and said, "I've seen that face before. And it's not a concerned brother face. I would know because I've seen it from my brother plenty. It's Iris. You like her, don't you?" A few tears began to come out of Barry's eyes as Diana put her arm around Barry and said, "Oh Barry. I'm so sorry. But don't worry. You may not be her first. But who knows? One day... she might at least be yours." Barry made a little smile as he looked at Diana and said, "Thanks Diana."

**THE END**

_*Author's Note - So we've jumped forward to Barry and Iris as teenagers. The time jump only happened because of a lack of desire to do more stories with them as kids. So what other Barry and Iris teenage tales do you all want? Always eager to get feedback. Thanks for reading._


End file.
